A CNY Shadowhunter's Tribute
by DoubleDimension
Summary: It's almost Chinese New Year, and this is how I think Jem and Tessa would celebrate the festival in 2014, This is set in 2014, four years after Jem proposes in 2014, sequel to "The Expo? No Way!"
1. New Year's Eve

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year (first day is 31 Jan, 2014; the festival lasts for 3 days). It's that time of year, and I'm making a CNY tribute to the Shadowhunter Chronicles. This year is the Year of the Horse and called the ****甲午 ****year. This is just an Infernal Devices in the future story.**

* * *

Part 1: 年三十晚 (New Year's Eve)

Chinese New Year 2014, and Jem and Tessa were both in Hong Kong; at least it was China, where Jem was born, and they were going to celebrate one of the festivals Jem celebrated as a child.

Let's start from the beginning, in the morning. The two were staying in the Hong Kong Institute; Jem had permission, as he was a shadowhunter. Jem woke Tessa up at 8, and she actually got down to her knees begging him to let her sleep in. Jem dragged her out, locking her in the bathroom until she finished. Then she walked down, in a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. "Hey!" she said to Jem and the other normal Chinese shadowhunters. There was Troy Chui, Brendon Wong, Quince Au, and a few others she couldn't name. Jem was slurping a bowl of rice noodles with preserved vegetables (雪菜肉絲湯米線), and the others were eating the same thing. Tessa sat down beside Jem and tackled her noodles with a fork. "We're going around the city today, I know the language."

After five minutes, they left the Institute, which was actually near the Caine Road Cathedral of the Immaculate Conception, the largest and oldest church in the city.

Jem brought Tessa to Causeway Bay, a huge shopping district with its own recreation of the Times Square. Jem brought her shopping there, for sweets, candies, chocolates, etc.

Then Jem brought Tessa clothes shopping, what she hated, but Jem insisted as it was a Chinese custom to wear new clothes.

After a million millennia of torture, at least to Tessa, it was dinner, the best time of the day. Tessa sat down at the table in front of Jem, it was supposed to be family time, but since Jem had proposed to her four years ago, it would be called family. The two were sitting at a Shanghai restaurant just opposite the shopping mall called iSquare. It was bustling, although the doorway was tiny. Jem read the menu and ordered everything. To Tessa, every word in the menu was alien, so Jem ordering was perfect.

The food arrived and Jem taught her to use chopsticks, for the twelfth time since they arrived to China. The food was on, some rice noodles with sesame sauce and chicken雞絲粉皮, steamed dumplings小籠包, and a few others she couldn't name, wonderful, the time for a family dinner, and she was here enjoying the gourmet, awesome.

They went home after two whole hours when the two were window-shopping in the flower market, a place or fair where everybody gathered, and Jem told Tessa not to sleep until past midnight, "You don't want me to have a short life do you?" he said. She groaned as the clock finally struck midnight and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty lame, but it's just me trying to make Jem and Tessa experience the CNY traditions, as it is almost CNY. Also, this is set on New Year's Eve. Also, the restaurant is real, it's really delicious, I always go there, and some of the staff knows my family.**


	2. New Year's Day

**A/N: This is Part 2, and it's definitely more interesting.**

* * *

Part 2: 年初一 (New Year's Day)

Jem woke Tessa up again, dressed in all red, and threw her the red clothes they bought yesterday. "You know it is Chinese New Year, so get yourself dressed in _RED_, not all those grey, blue pieces, they're horrible."

Jem led her to the dining hall, where in front of her were many plates of fried pudding. Jem pointed to one, "My favourite is this one.蘿蔔糕, or turnip pudding, add some soy-sauce to it, it's awesome." Tessa ate one, to her surprise, it was awesome, as Jem said, salty, yet with texture. She ended up wolfing up almost the whole plate, leaving only a little for Jem, "how unladylike." She moaned, after that she burped in front of Jem, he laughed.

19:45, Night Parade, HK Cultural Centre

"I hate the fact that you brought me to such a crowded area. London in 1880 wasn't like this." Tessa groaned. Then quickly turned to the show, many different floats paraded through, sponsored by different companies, with colourful costumed people dancing, as well as too-bright lights. "How Wonderful." Said Jem, so colourful, so happy, and so bright. The two had gone to the flower-market the day before and were exhausted, and they were so excited with the fireworks tomorrow.

The two then walked out with the crowd, and that was the end of day two.

* * *

**I know this is even shorter, but CNY has not much to write about, unless you want me to write one again next year about Jem, Tessa and their shadowhunter kids.**


	3. Fireworks on the Second Day of New Year

**A/N: Here I am, back with part 3.**

* * *

Part 3: The Second Day of CNY

-8PM, Avenue of Stars, Tsim Sha Tsui-

Tessa and Jem stood on the seaside, and watched, the first firework shot up into the sky, then the second, then few fireworks at the same time. Jem explained it, as the fireworks put themselves into words, "Shen-ti-jian-kang (身體健康), meaning Good Health…" The fireworks formed themselves into stars, rockets, planets… Tessa wondered how people could do that especially with the perfect timing. "We have more than a thousand years of history, the Chinese practically invented the fireworks." Jem explained.

Then after all the music and fireworks stopped, the two left, feeling really happy about enjoying the traditional yet new festival. "We used to have firecrackers until they were banned." Jem continued. They continued their way back to the institute.

* * *

**That's the end of CNY; this chapter is posted on 10:45 a.m., 31/1/2014, which is New Year's Day. Happy year of the horse!**


End file.
